


Ho Ho Ho! Com-traya!

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Sequel to Santa's Suit / involves a downsized 6 yr. old Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: On one of my Stargate writing groups I was asked for a sequel to Santa's Suit. So here it is.As always I own nothing and make nothing from my stories.++++





	

Stargate SG-1  
Gen  
Takes place up to season 3  
Involves a downsized 6 yr. old Daniel who believes in Santa Claus.  
Spoilers: Only slight referencing of season 1's Harlan from Tin Man and season 3's Urgo/Togar from Urgo.  
No Warnings  
Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine!

++++

_Stargate Command - General Hammond's office_

"They were to have buried their gate, Daniel." Hammond couldn't believe the little boy's request. Then again he should never be shocked what comes out of the child's mouth, considering who it is in the first place.

"And you think they listened to us?" Daniel snorted. "Yeah... right," he gives the general a look that said - _if you bought that, there's a bridge I could sell you located in Brooklyn_.

Rubbing his chin, Hammond sighed. Well there was one way to test Daniel's theory and he'd be killing two birds with one stone.

"We could try contacting Togar," Daniel suggested. Seeing the face the general pulled, he guessed that was a no go.

"We'll try dialing up P3X-989 and see what happens, son."

Pushing up his ever sliding eyeglasses, Daniel peered up into General Hammond's serious features. "What happens when they answer?"

"I'll know they didn't obey our orders for one thing." Hammond walked around his desk to stand beside Daniel.

"And the other thing?"

"If they do acknowledge us then I will set up a meeting here to talk to Harlen about the ramifications of keeping their Stargate active." Seeing a frown on the youngster's face, Hammond placed a hand on Daniel's head. "While Harlen's here you can see if he'd like to be the SGC's Santa for a day."

"Your the best general ever!" Hugging General Hammond hard Daniel then took his hand as they headed for the control room.

_Control Room_

"Do you think this is a good idea, sir." Dialing P3X-989, Walter waited for the Chevrons to lock.

"What? Dialing the planet up or letting Harlen play Santa Claus?" What the suits at the Pentagon don't know won't hurt them, Hammond thought.

"I think you know, sir." Seeing the last Chevron lock into place and the wormhole establish, Walter winced.

"Guess they don't listen very well," Daniel said. "Sort of like Jack sometimes." Hearing General Hammond and Walter chuckle from his remark, Daniel grinned.

"Walter, send the M.A.L.P. through," Hammond ordered.

Once it did, they could easily see inside the area where the M.A.L.P. was. When Harlen's face came into view, General Hammond felt like shouting at him.

"Com-traya! General Hammond," Harlen beamed. "I did not think to hear from you again."

"Nor did I expect your Stargate to be operational," Hammond said severely seeing Harlen's face fall at his words.

"You see there was so much my SG-1 wanted to do," Harlen clapped his hands together. "How could I deny them anything?"

"Very easily," Hammond dryly retorted, sharing an exasperated look with Walter. "Are you alone over there right now?"

"Yes," Harlen nodded. "They are out exploring and aren't due back yet."

Concern filled Hammond thinking about the harm the duplicate SG-1 team could be unintentionally doing but he couldn't do a thing about that at the moment. "Harlen, how about coming over to my side for a one on one meeting." Feeling a small hand tugging at his jacket, Hammond ruffled Daniel's hair. "And Daniel would like to ask you something as well."

"Do you mean Doctor Jackson?" Harlen's face filled up the entire screen as he tried to see him. "But where is he?"

Picking Daniel up, Hammond held the boy in his arms so Harlen could see him. "He had a bit of an accident while on another world."

Blinking twice and then twice more, Harlen shook his head. "I can see that. Can nothing be done?"

Daniel looked at Hammond, the same time the general stared back at him. Then they both stared at the screen. "We're working on it," they said in unison.

"I am coming over right now."

The M.A.L.P. went black and shortly after Harlen stepped through the bright, blue puddle with the M.A.L.P. slowly following from behind.

Hammond and Daniel went down to greet him.

"Com-traya!" Harlen bowed.

"Hello to you too," Daniel bowed as well. "Uh, General, are you going to scold Harlen first or do I get him?"

"I get Harlen first while you bring Santa's suit to my office and we'll both explain the concept to him," Hammond smiled down on his littlest archaeologist.

"Cool." Daniel grinned. "This is going to be so much fun!" He glanced up at the control booth, giving Walter a thumbs up gesture. "I can't wait to tell Jack."

"Colonel O'Neill is not here?" Harlen questioned.

"Currently SG-1 is off-world." That was all Hammond was going to offer. "Come along, Harlen, we'll go to my office."

With Harlen sandwiched in-between the general and himself, Daniel took the opportunity to give him a brief description of Christmas.

"And you want me to dress up as this Santa, greet children and hand out candy canes?" When Daniel nodded at him, Harlen frowned. "What is a candy cane?"

"I'll show you later but two very important rules you have to follow," Daniel wagged his finger at Harlen, "are that you have to say _ho ho ho_ and you can't ever say _com-traya_."

" _Ho ho ho_?" Thinking that some Earth customs were very strange, Harlen presented a serious face while listening to the child.

"It's what Santa Claus always says," Daniel explained. "I'm going to have to get a DVD that has Santa in it so you can get the hang of it."

"I would prefer to say com-traya but as you wish." Tilting his head to the side Harlen thought about something Daniel had said. "What is this DVD you speak of?"

"Oh brother do I have my work cut out for me!" Daniel quietly moaned, seeing the general's blue eyes twinkling down at him. "I know, sir. I did ask for it didn't I?"

"It was your suggestion," Hammond chuckled, when Daniel wrinkled his nose up. "As it turned out it was a good one since I now have a few things to discuss with Harlen." Opening his office door Hammond ushered Harlen inside.

"Okay and in the meantime I'll go to my office where I left Santa's suit." Before leaving them, Daniel went up to Harlen and patted his arm. "Honestly playing Santa will be a breeze. Just don't get upset if some little kids start crying." Running off he left a thoroughly bewildered Harlen behind.

"Crying?" Turning to stare at the general, Harlen wondered why the officer was laughing.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Hammond tried to compose himself. "Just make sure to hold onto your beard. The little ones love to tug on it."

"Perhaps I am not the person for this job, General Hammond."

"I trust Daniel's judgment and he believes you'd make a good St. Nick." Sitting behind his desk, Hammond steepled his fingers together and peered over them to observe Harlen. "Now about your Stargate..."

The End

 


End file.
